


What Lips are For

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cultural differences between Cybertronians and Humans may be almost endless. However they may not be so different after all. Quirky one shot about an alien learning what kissing is all about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lips are For

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

“Why are they mashing their lip components together?” Blades turned to Dani who turned her head toward her partner and blinked a few times. He pointed to the screen perplexed by the actions presently playing out the lurid affection the actors portrayed.

“Really? Don’t you have kissing back home?” Dani knew home was still a touchy subject, Blades had only been on earth for a few months. She thought watching a few movies together might be a good way to share a little culture with him since the bot seemed so fond of them.

“Not to my knowledge, but … what do I know I haven’t been there in a while. Ew, that’s kind of gross looking.” For a brief moment he looked off rather nostalgic at the mention of home before the screen caught his attention once again.

With a bit of a light snort Dani shook her head and paused the film. “Not if you like someone Blades. Those actors are just really bad. Shame you’re not smaller if you were I’d give you a peck on the cheek.”

“A what on my what?” He couldn’t have looked more alarmed.

She immediately pointed and tapped the center of her cheek. “A kiss on the cheek.” She mumbled a little and looked around. “Bend down a little.”

Hesitantly Blades did as he was told. “It isn’t painful is it?”

“Hah, no silly.” She then mumbled, “well I can get into that later.” With a huff Dani stood up, but she was still too short to reach and furrowed her brows together. She was taken by surprise when the back of her legs and her butt was met by metal scooping her up and bringing her to eye level. She felt so small in that moment, like a bird in the palm of the hand. She inhaled sharply and steadied herself in his palm by placing her own smaller one against it. She looked at the metal that like her skin carried it’s own little imperfections.

Cautiously she leaned forward and lightly kissed the side of his cheek. She wasn’t sure if he’d noticed although given how he opened his optics and smiled she was sure that he had.

“So, you kiss people that you like?” Blades inquired again, it seemed like a rather nice way to tell someone you liked them. “Kind of like a hug, only less hug like.”

“Well sort of-hey, wait what are you doing?” Dani was only mildly alarmed before, she was full on worried now as she was brought a hairs width away from glossy metal lips. She covered her head and braced herself for whatever weird interpretation of what she’d just done that her partner was now so eager to return to her. The sheer difference in their size terrified her. She never felt so afraid of his proximity, but his mouth was never this close to her. While every terrible idea crossed and the vivid image of how her head could easily be torn off between his teeth was put to rest. The softest of the kiss was adorned atop her head. Like a gentle stroke followed by the oddly scented heated air that left her partner’s auxiliary vents as if he’d been holding his breath.

“Like that?” Blades beamed rather brightly as he sat back smiling to himself.

“Y-yeah… like… that.” Somewhere between her fourth and fifth rib her heart was desperately trying to make an escape for it. She knew he meant well, and it was rather sweet, but in a way it was oddly intimidating and overwhelming. “Maybe I’ll… just … give you a wikipedia page to read from next time instead to explain in the future.”

He looked a bit dejected, “I did it wrong didn’t I?” He lowered his servo slowly to allow his partner to stand on her own.

She only shook her head and gave his thumb a hug. “No, but it’s a little new being kissed by something-someone,” she corrected herself, “so much bigger than me. It’s alright Blades. Just maybe give me a little warning next time.” She pinched her fingers together and laughed. Resuming the movie they’d started, and explaining the intricate details of deep kissing the moment it came up. Which felt rather prompt and how it wasn’t actually French or from France. Though she never took it to practice, “yeah we’re not trying that for obvious reasons.” Obvious to her maybe. “I like you, but, not that much. That’s for people in love and stuff and obviously don’t talk about that stuff with Cody. He’s too young.”

While Dani explained Blades mentally took notes, he’d definitely be looking into this more now. Finding it doubly interesting that the information was age restricted intrigued him more. His processor nearly lost a component when he was told some cultures kissed people as a greeting. While he was whelmed, he was rather delighted in a new custom he was already planning on trying out in the future.

“Chase,” Blades peered around the corner remote in servo the other firmly holding the edge of the door frame. He ventured over to the resident cop-bot slowly. Each step rather comical in their placement as he shuffled in like a penguin.

Had it not been for the distinct sound of ped steps approaching Chase would have otherwise missed the copter-bot. His focus firmly placed on the data pad he held had in front of his face. “Blades?”

“You look busy, I’ll bother you later. I’m sorry.” Shying away trying to be as unobtrusive as he could be. Though colliding into the wall behind him didn’t do him many favours.

Chase looked up again looking non too impressed though a vent of air and a smile indicated otherwise. “It’s quite alright. Why don’t you come back in and tell me what it was you wanted to share with me? I can read this later.” Stowing away the book for a later time by placing it back on the shelf with a bookmark in place.

“Are you sure? I mean it’s not important.” Blades was backing away from the wall now, but was still hesitant to come back fully. Shifting like a bird ready to take flight at any sign of danger or in this case social anxiety. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t. This was probably a bad idea.’

“What my teammates wish to share with me is always of importance.” Chase found it frustrating at times when Blades got this way, but he did his best not to let it show. Instead he scooted over to the side and patted the seat as he’d seen others do from time to time to be more inviting. “Sit with me, I insist. I want to know what it is you were interested in sharing with me a moment ago.”

“Youwanttowatchamoviewithme?!” A series of words tumbled from Blades as he worked his lip between his dentia. Looking positively deferential of Chase, sickeningly so to the point of demure.

“It would be my honor,” it’d taken Chase a moment to decipher what it was his teammate had said, but once he had he responded aptly. Standing up and walking over toward him. Judging by the movie’s cover and title he assumed it was some Earth equivalent to Romance. Though his accuracy at guessing had been 50/50 so it was that or Pirate movie he found Blades to be fond of. “So, what pray tell are we watching tonight Blades?”

“‘Valentine’s Day’, with … hold on,” Blades scrambled forward to grab the box and looked for the actors and actress that lead in the movie. “Ashton Kutcher and Jennifer Garner, it’s uuh, you’ll see.” He figured Chase may eventually ask himself the same thing he’d inquired earlier from there he could introduce the subject. The movie progressed and the scenes that perplexed him came and went and as they did he frowned a little to himself as Chase remained ever stoic never allowing his face to betray whatever thoughts or emotions he may have had.

Chase took the initiative to pause the movie and looked over to his teammate with concern. “Are you not enjoying the movie you had picked? We could choose another to watch if you so desire?”

“No it’s not that,” Blades vented.

Perplexed Chase quirked his optic ridge and inquired, “Then what is it?”

“You were suppose to ask what was going on, and I was… it.. never mind. It’s just stupid, let’s just finish the movie…” He mumbled in the end.

“Do not make me use a crowbar.” The idiom was poorly conveyed and while Chase thought he made perfect sense it was abundantly clear by the look his friend wore that it was anything but. “Please just tell me.”

Defeatedly Blades sighed and admitted to the little plan he’d worked out. “-that’s why I wanted to watch this movie. I thought it’d be fun and it’d make it easier for me to try maybe- oh it’s so stupid don’t make me tell you.” The only saving grace was that they were the only ones off shift for tonight and that Boulder and Heatwave weren’t around to hear any of this.

“If that is what you wish Blades, but Blades, you know I am your friend. I may be your teammate, but as your friend you know you can tell me anything. I promise not to make light of whatever you may have had in mind for me.  Though I am rather curious. I do not quite understand what you could have possibly wanted to ask of me based on what the movie that you couldn’t have asked me regardless?”

Blades contemplated this for a moment and came up with a solution to his embarrassment. For whatever reason the idea seemed so preposterous, it was strange, and yet he wanted to give it a whirl. “A-alright we-well I’ll show you, but you have to power off your optics.”

“I don’t quite understand how you can show me something without my optics online, but if you insist?” Chase found the notion a tad oxymoronic, ‘to show was to present visually unless he meant to demonstrate,’ he thought to himself as he received his answer with a chaste kiss to the face. He’d seen humans perform the act often while on patrol with the Chief especially around Lovers Lane. Though he was confused as to why his partner was so concerned about asking him straight forward. Optics fluttered online and quickly scoured the area for a fleeting orange and white mech making for the exit. Without hesitation his servo caught on the narrow metal bar that sat on top of the arm that was still within reach.

His arm went slack as he sat back down on the couch. He looked over to Chase expecting reprimand, either for violating his personal space or for attempting to run off. “I’m-” Surprise illuminated his optics when a digit was brought to his lip components to silence him.

“I too hold a high regard for you as well Blades.” Chase canted forward afterward and reciprocated in kind lingering for only a moment or two longer before sitting back and brandishing a smile of his own.


End file.
